Many benches that provide body support while exercising are known.
Examples include those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,342,485 to M. Gaul, 9-19-67, disclosed an exercise bench with subframe and superstructure, both with leg-like portions, but adjustable to provide various inclined positions;
4,319,747 to J. F. Rogers, 3-16-82, disclosed an exercise bench with end-sockets holding a pivotal member, provided with weights, for engagement by feet (see particularly FIG. 7) and with inclinable surface;
4,382,596 to I. J. Silberman, 5-10-83, disclosed another form of exercise bench with end-supported, pivotal, weight-carrying mechanism for leg exercising.
However, none of the above or any bench apparatus known to the present is believed to provide the advantages of this invention.